Cat (revision)
by Rey Ai
Summary: Kehidupan Tetsuna yang biasa-biasa saja, mengalami pembelokan—semenjak dia berubah menjadi kucing! / Fem!Kuro. AkaFem!Kuro. Revision from story 'cat', that has been deleted.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Seperti biasa di pagi hari, perempuan dengan rambut senada langit biru menapaki jalanan aspal menuju sekolahnya, SMA Teikou.

Perkenalkan, Namanya Aida Tetsuna. Umur 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA IPA. Tubuhnya mungil dengan dada yang ehm—tak bisa terlihat boing-boing waktu dibuat berlari. Kulit putih mulus, yang bisa dibilang agak pucat. Pinggul ramping, dan kau bisa lihat paha putih mulus idaman para lelaki berfetish.

Kalau ditanya soal bokong, Ogiwara—temannya pernah bilang padanya; "Uh, menurutku itu sudah pas kok! Ehm, ya, uh, maksudku bukan begitu! tidak, ini bukan, Ah, pokoknya! Ya begitulah! Aaah…!" Dan Tetsuna ditinggal lari. Jadi dia tidak tau apa bokongnya ini bisa dibilang bagus.

Rambut birunya dipotong pendek sebahu, dengan bola mata biru besar juga bibir tipis plum yang minta dikecup. Jangan tanya hidungnya, dia agak sangsi dengan hidung yang mancung ke dalam—yah, bukan salahnya hidungnya tak mancung ke depan. Pun, tak merubah pandangan kalau dia sebenarnya bak boneka porselen hidup.

Salah besar jika kalian beranggapan kalau dia pasti terkenal dan punya banyak variasi kehidupan dengan fakta di atas. Nyatanya hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Salahkan pada hawa keberadaan tipisnya, hingga tak banyak orang dapat menyadari dirinya.

Karena itu pula dia tak punya teman—oh abaikan Ogiwara, berhubung dia teman pertama dari kecil dan satu-satunya, Tetsuna sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri—padahal dirinya juga ingin menjadi orang normal.

Yah, apa boleh buat, itu sudah takdirnya.

—Tapi apa benar begitu?

Karena hari ini, goresan takdir membuat pembelokan. Mungkin saja keinginannya akan terkabul untuk menjadi orang normal. Dia bisa punya banyak teman.

Tapi sayang—kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih buruk itu ada.

* * *

**Halo! Jadi saya memutuskan ubtuk merombak ulang cerita dari 'Cat' ini karena kurang sreg. Jadi untuk reader lama(kalo masih ingat ceritanya sih) silahkan dibaca ulang, dan semoga saya bisa tetap lanjut, berhubung ff ini sempat saya telantarkan hehe.**

**Ada alasan kenapa Tetsuna marganya Aida, yang nanti terekspos seiring cerita berjalan. Dan sekali lagi ini ff FEM!KURO, kalau kurang berkenan dengan genderswap gausah dibaca daripada timbul kebencian berujung flamming.**

**Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**WARNING: Fem!Kuro, banyak dialog.**

* * *

Pukul 07.40 ketika Tetsuna sampai di gerbang sekolah. Kelasnya ada di lantai 2, tapi masih ada sekitar 20 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, jadi dia memutuskan menuju perpustakaan lebih dulu.

Letak perpustakaan ada di ujung koridor lantai satu, memang agak jauh dari kelasnya. Bukannya Tetsuna suka datang telat ke kelas sih, hanya saja dia tak punya teman. Jadi, lebih baik dia habiskan waktu yang tersisa untuk meminjam buku—hitung-hitung nambah pengetahuan. _Knowledge is power, indeed._

Berjalan di koridor utama memang ramai, tapi tak masalah untuk Tetsuna. Siapa sih yang bakal mendeteksi dirinya, orang-orang terdekatnya saja jarang bisa. Mungkin kecuali orang sakti mahatinggi.

Langkahnya terhenti pada dua buah pintu berwarna coklat kayu, pada atasnya tertera tulisan 'perpustakaan' dengan jelas. Gagang pintu belum sempat dia sentuh, terbukalah pintu itu dengan seseorang dihadapannya.

_Scarlet-gold _bertemu _baby blue_.

1 detik.

Manik heterokrom itu mengalihkan tatapannya, lalu melangkah melewati Tetsuna. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia menatap sebentar pada punggung pemuda itu yang telah berlalu kemudian beranjak masuk ke perpustakaan.

Untuk sejenak Tetsuna terkesima, tak biasanya orang dapat menyadarinya—apalgi pemuda itu _menatapnya. _Tentu saja Tetsuna kenal siapa pemuda itu.

Akashi Seijuro.

Pemuda populer dan jenius peraih rangking satu berturut-turut. Yah, tak usah ditanya bagaimana ia bisa popular selain dari seorang jenius.

Perawakan tegap dan juga aura yang membuat disegani. Rambut scarlet yang tampak halus dan juga wajah yang dipahat penuh dengan kehatian-hatian. Mata heterokrom tajamnya, disertai hidung mancung juga bibir tipis menggoda—kutip Tetsuna dari sebuah novel yang pernah ia baca.

Jujur saja, ini kali pertamanya dia berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu. Biasanya sih hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Iya lah, kenalan saja tidak pernah, ditambah hawa keberadaan tipisnya itu. Apalah daya daku. Yah, mungkin hanya keberuntungan sekali ini saja dia bisa melihat seorang Akashi Seijuro dari dekat.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengambil sebuah buku dari rak. Kemudian menuju meja pengawas perpustakaan, menulis sendiri namanya dalam buku peminjaman. Kalau Tetsuna lupa bilang, dia merupakan salah satu petugas perpustakaan—saking sukanya pada buku-buku. Selesai dengan itu, dia menuju ke kelas.

* * *

Pelajaran keempatnya adalah olahraga. Sejujurnya Tetsuna tidak terlalu menyukai sesuatu yang berbau jasmani, mengingat fisiknya tak terlalu bagus untuk hal ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ini juga termasuk dalam kurikulum. Tidak mau lah dia tidak bisa lulus hanya karena tak suka pelajaran olahraga.

Selesai berganti baju, Tetsuna segera menuju gym. Dia dapat mendengar suara teriakan dari para perempuan-perempuan—yang baru dia sadari, bukan Cuma dari kelasnya. Ada apa?

Oh, ternyata itu sebabnya. Pada lapangan sebelah kiri tampak para anggota tim basket sedang latihan. Dan yang paling mencolok adalah kepala warna-warni itu—_Kiseki no Sedai_. 5 orang jenius dalam basket yang tekhniknya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Ini bakalan menjadi pelajaran olahraga paling berisik dan paling tak konsen. Dapat dilihat dari anak-anak perempuan yang sibuk berteriak kepada tim basket, sedangkan anak laki-laki mendecih karena iri. Baiklah, Tetsuna hanya perlu duduk menjauh dari keramaian.

Omong-omong, saat ini belum waktunya jam ekstrakuliker, jadi kenapa ada tim basket di jam seperti ini?

"Tapi kenapa tim basket latihan sekarang ya?" Ah. Suara hatinya keluar melalui orang lain.

"Hm? Oh! Itu karena mereka akan mengikuti kejuaraan _Inter-High_, jadi mereka latihan ekstra." Yak, sudah terjawab.

"Oh ya?! AAAA senangnya bisa lihat para cogan main~ apalagi kudengar si model tampan itu masuk tim reguler! Ah, tapi yang paling mencolok sih, pasti Akashi Seijuro-sama! KYAAAA!"

'_Sama?'_ Ya Tuhan. Dia tau kalau Akashi itu popular, tapi serius sampai memberi embel-embel _sama_? Akashi Seijuro, siapa sebenarnya dirimu?

Pandangannya tertuju pada pemain inti, _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dia takjub dengan permainan mereka, tampak cantik juga berbahaya. Lalu tak sengaja dia memandang Akashi, dan mata mereka bertemu—lagi.

Sepersekian detik Akashi melepaskan kontak mata mereka dengan men-_dribble_ bola menuju kandang lawan, lalu melakukan _lay-up_, dannnn… masuk! Dapat kau dengar kebisingan yang merusak gendang telinga.

Apakah ini hari keberuntungan? Dua kali tatap mata dengan Akashi Seijuro dalam sehari, wah andaikan saja Tetsuna seperti perempuan yang lain, bisa mati kali dia. Dia tidak suka, juga tidak benci dengan Akashi. Dia saja tidak pernah berkenalan, jadi itu tidak mungkin. Ketampanan bukan segalanya.

**DUKK.**

Sebuah bola berhenti di sampingnya. Diambilnya bola itu, ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari pemlik bola. Tapi tak ada siapapun, mungkin saja itu bola nyasar. Hendak saja ia mengembalikkan bola itu ke lantai, sebelum suara seseorang menegurnya.

"Ah, maaf. Bola itu milikku, bisa aku mengambilnya?" seorang gadis dengan rambut gulali berbicara kepadanya. Sejenak Tetsuna terdiam—ada yang menyadari keberadaannya! "Anu…" gadis itu berbicara lagi. Tersadar dari keterkejutan, dia memberikan bola itu pada gadis gulali.

"Ah… iya…"

"Terima kasih!" kata gadis itu ceria. Membawa bola dalam pelukan, gadis itu bicara lagi. "Oh, omong-omong aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau masih kelas satu?"

"Eh? Tidak. Aku kelas dua." Sedikit tergagap karena tak menyangka gadis itu masih mau bicara pada Tetsuna.

"Serius?! Aku juga kelas dua! Namaku Momoi Satsuki, salam kenal!" gadis itu—Momoi megulurkan tangannya untuk berjabatan.

"Namaku Aida Tetsuna. Salam kenal juga, Momoi-san." Tetsuna menjawab uluran tangan Momoi sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Tetsuna-chan—Ah, apa boleh kupanggil begitu?—'yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Tetsuna.'—apa kelasmu itu kelas yang sedang olahraga sekarang ini?"

Tetsuna mengangguk lagi.

"Heee… jadi kau kelas dua-dua ya? Kelasku ada di dua-lima! Oh iya, kau boleh memanggilku Satsuki kok. Jangan sungkan, kan kita sekarang teman. Eh, atau aku yang kelewatan memanggil teman pada pertemuan kita pertama ini ya?" celoteh Momoi panjang lebar, sedangkan Tetsuna tertegun.

Dia punya teman baru. Teman pertamanya di Teiko—Momoi Satsuki.

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, ada apa dengan hari ini? Dia sangat senang! Saking senangnya sampai dia melamun, meninggalkan Momoi yang canggung.

Derap langkah kaki milik seseorang mendekat. "Oi, Satsuki! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu sendirian?" Tanya sang pemilik langkah kaki. Dapat Tetsuna lihat rambutnya yang berwarna _navy blue_ dengan tubuh kekar berkulit eksotis—yang sudah berdiri di samping Momoi dengan jari kelingking mengorek kuping dan membuat wajah tolol.

"Sendirian bagaimana? Tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengan Tetsuna-chan? Kau tidak sopan Dai—eh… Aomine-kun!"

"Hah? Kau ngelindur? Atau kau sudah gila hingga, apa itu bilangnya? Halosisasi? Halusinsani?"

"Halusinasi! Enggak lah, bodoh! Aku kan sedang bersama dia." Kata Momoi sembari menarik salah satu lengan Tetsuna.

"*guk guk*! Sejak kapan kau disitu?! Gila, munculnya biasa aja dong. Kan bisa copot jantungku." Demi gunting keramat Akashi yang biasanya ajaib suka ngageti lalu nancap di dinding, baru kali ini Aomine bisa kaget setengah berdiri.

Tapi setelah Aomine perhatikan, gadis berambut biru langit itu manis juga. Walaupun bukan tipenya sih, itu loh—dadanya nggak besar. Tapi paha putih susu nan mulusnya yang terlihat karena gadis itu memakai celana pendek olahraga, mantep abis coy! Bisa, bisa.

"Bahasa dijaga, Ahomine-kun!" hardik Momoi galak. Sementara Aomine membuat wajah malas tak berdosa. Yah, Tetsuna tidak bisa menyalahkan sih untuk Aomine yang kaget. Tapi dirinya menjadi tidak nyaman setelah diteliti oleh Aomine, bisa ia simpulkan kalau orang ini mesum tingkat kakap. Ya, tidak salah kok Tetsuna.

"_Mou!_ Oh iya Tetsuna-chan, perkenalkan, cowok tak tahu diri padahal dakian ini—'yang langsung dapat sahutan, "Hei! Aku ini seksi, sialan!"—Namanya Aomine Daiki. Dan, Aomine-kun, ini Aida Tetsuna-chan, teman baruku. Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam!" Momoi memperkenalkan mereka sambil memelototi Aomine.

Aomine hanya melihat Tetsuna tanpa minat, sedangkan Tetsuna menganggukkan kepalanya canggung. "Um, salam kenal Aomine-kun."

"Yea. Omong-omong Satsuki, kau tadi dicari Akashi. Cepat kembali, jangan sampai dia marah. Aku tak mau kena latihan tambahan dari monster itu." Aomine bergidik, lalu berbalik menuju tim basket.

"Aah! Aku lupa kalau harus menyerahkan data pada Akashi-kun!" sementara Momoi kalang kabut mendapati dirinya dicari.

"Momoi-san dicari Akashi itu, maksudnya Akashi yang _itu_?" tanya Tetsuna kendati tak paham.

"Hm? Iya! Akashi di sekolah kita kan Cuma satu, Akashi Seijuro! Aku belum bilang ya? Aku manajer tim basket. Oh, jangan bilang kalau Tetsuna-chan salah satu orang dari fans nya Akashi-kun?"

Sedikit tergagap, "Tidak. Aku hanya tau Akashi-kun karena dia popular dan jenius." sementara Momoi membuat wajah lega.

"Syukurlah! Kukira nanti aku bakal dikeroyok dan minta buat pedekatein ke Akashi-kun." Tetsuna agak prihatin dengan Momoi yang sepertinya sudah keseringan mendapat kelakuan seperti itu. "Ah iya, aku harus cepat-cepat kembali. Tetsuna-chan mau ikut melihat latihan tim basket dari dekat?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan tawaran Momoi, tapi dirinya juga penasaran dengan tim basket. Lagipula kelas olahraganya sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir. "…apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" Momoi menarik lengan Tetsuna menuju lapangan yang digunakan untuk latihan tim basket. Tetsuna merasa berdebar-debar, jadi dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Are_~ Momocchi~ Siapa gadis yang disebelahmu itu? Dia manis-ssu_._" Ceplos seseorang. Sedikit merasa malu karena dipuji, tapi wajah Tetsuna tetap datar. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ tipe _ikemen_ berjalan mendekatinya. Sepertinya Tetsuna pernah tau orang ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Kise Ryouta. Salah satu dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ sekaligus model, sehingga punya banyak sekali fans.

"Siapa namamu-ssu?" tanya Kise Ryouta yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Tetsuna. Dirinya sedikit terlonjak kaget sehingga mundur sedikit kebelakang. "Ah maaf, apa aku membuatmu kaget?"

Tetsuna masih diam ditempatnya, dia merasa canggung diperlakukan seperti itu. Apalagi dia jarang berbicara kepada orang. "Namanya Aida Tetsuna, aku baru saja berteman denganya hari ini. Sepertinya Tetsuna-chan orangnya pemalu." Ujar Momoi sambil meletakkan bola basket yang dibawanya dari tadi di lantai, Kise hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hee~ salam kenal Aida-san! Aku Kise Ryota-ssu! Boleh kupanggil Tet-chan juga?"

"Jangan sok akrab Ki-chan!"

"Eh~ tapi aku kan juga ingin akrab. Momocchi curang, ih!" rengek Kise. Tetsuna dapat simpulkan kalau Kise Ryota itu seorang yang manja dan banyak bicara, seorang penggoda.

"Berisik! Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan saja latihanmu-nanodayo_._" Kata seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang memakai kacamata. Tetsuna mencoba mengingat-ngingat pemuda berambut hijau tersebut, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. Ah, dia peraih peringkat kedua se-angkatan, Midorima Shintaro.

"_Ne_ Momo-chin, tadi kamu dicari Aka-chin." Tambah satu suara lagi. Tetsuna sedikit tersentak dengan ukuran tingginya, mungkin sekitar 2 meter. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menatap malas kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah, baiklah Mukkun. Ayo Tetsuna-chan ikut denganku." Ajak Momoi.

"Oi Satsuki! Tinggalkan saja cewek itu disini." Satu suara menyeruak.

"Tidak akan! Mana mungkin kutinggalkan Tetsuna-chan dengan iblis mesum sepertimu!" Tolak Momoi. Cih, tau saja Satsuki. Padahal kan Aomine ingin melihat paha si gadis biru lebih lama.

"Ayo Tetsuna-chan!" ajak Momoi. Sementara Momoi menariknya untuk berjalan menuju sisi lain dari lapangan basket. Dapat Tetsuna lihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut _scarlet_nya duduk di bangku.

"Ah, Akashi-kun mencariku?" tanya Momoi ketika mereka tiba di samping Akashi.

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya kepada Momoi. "Aku ingin minta data yang kau kumpulkan dari pertandingan kemarin—tunggu, sejak kapan kau disitu?" manik heterokrom Akashi berhenti pada Tetsuna, dia sedikit berdebar-debar terintimidasi oleh Akashi. Dia hanya berdiri menatap kemanapun selain Akashi, tetap dengan wajah datar yang khas.

"Dia sejak tadi bersamaku kok, Akashi-kun. Dia teman baruku, namanya Aida Tetsuna, dan uh, tolong jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Tetsuna-chan orangnya pemalu."

Akashi tetap memandanginya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibaca. Kalau begini terus, Tetsuna bisa-bisa mati berdiri. "Um, sepertinya kelas olahraga ku sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali."

"Eeehh… Baiklah, nanti ngobrol lagi ya, Tetsuna-chan!" Tetsuna mengangguk kepada Momoi. Sedikit memberanikan diri menatap Akashi, dia mengangguk cepat kepada Akashi, lalu berbalik meninggalkan merah dan gulali di belakang.

* * *

Tetsuna menghela napas entah yang keberapa kali dalam perjalanan pulang, hari ini terasa berat sekaligus menyenangkan.

Bayangkan dia punya teman baru, juga bertemu mereka yang disebut _Kiseki no Sedai_. Terlebih bertatapan langsung dengan seorang jenius berambut merah, bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali. DUA KALI. Kalau perlu ditegaskan. Mimpi apa ya dia semalam?

Untuk melepas penat, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger langganannya untuk membeli Milkshake favorit. Sedikit merasa lapar, dia juga memutuskan membeli sebuah burger.

Entah kenapa pegawai yang selalu meladeninya tiap kali membeli, tetap shock ketika dia muncul. Ternyata masih belum terbiasa ya? Sedikit sakit hati sih, sebenarnya.

Menyeruput milkshakenya sembari berjalan keluar restoran, inginnya sih langsung pulang. Tapi tak sengaja dia melihat seorang nenek peminta-minta di seberang jalan. Hatinya mencelos, ternyata dia masih punya hati berlainan dengan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

Bukannya Tetsuna ingin dianggap sok baik, tapi dia hanya melihat dari sudut pandang nenek itu, pasti dia kelaparan. Jadi, diputuskan untuk memberikan burger yang dia beli tadi kepada nenek itu meskipun dia agak lapar. Toh, dia bisa makan di rumah nanti.

Menunggu sampai lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki, Tetsuna akhirnya menyeberang. Berjalan menuju nenek itu, lalu berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Um, nenek…" dan bisa dipastikan kalau nenek itu kaget, terjengkang ke belakang, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat.

"Ya Tuhan! Apakah Kau akan mengambil nyawaku sekarang—ah, nak! Ternyata kau! Seharusnya kau jangan mengagetkan nenek tua ini, kukira nyawaku bakalan di ambil." Cerocos nenek tua itu, Tetsuna tersenyum maklum saja.

"Um, apa nenek lapar? Kalau mau, nenek ambil saja burger milikku ini." Tetsuna menyodorkan burger yang masih dalam balutan bungkusnya. Mata nenek itu melebar sedikit terkejut.

"Apa kau yakin, nak?" Tetsuna mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ah, terima kasih, anak muda! Ternyata masih ada bidadari sepertimu." Diambilnya burger itu lalu dia melahap kesetanan. Benar-benar kelaparan sepertinya.

Tetsuna hendak saja berdiri, tetapi lengannya ditarik oleh nenek itu. "Hei nak, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berubah." Kata nenek itu kalem, tapi Tetsuna tidak suka dengan senyuman misterius yang diberikan. Entah apa yang dilakukannya tiba-tiba muncul asap disekitar tubuh Tetsuna.

**BLUP. POOF.**

Setelah asap itu secara perlahan pudar, Tetsuna merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ditatapnya sekeliling, tapi tidak ada yang berubah.

Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri guna mencari nenek itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, nenek itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Keanehan itu masih ada, kalau tidak ada yang aneh dengan sekelilingnya berarti apa yang aneh ada pada—

Digunakan Tangannya untuk mengusap-usap matanya, tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Dilihatnya tangannya itu.

Berbulu dan mempunyai cakar.

Tidak, tidak, tunggu. Ini mimpi kan? Didekatinya genangan air hujan tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dan bayangan yang dapat dilihat dari genangan air membuatnya menahan napas. Otaknya berpikir keras, bagaimana mungkin dirinya berubah menjadi … seekor kucing?!

* * *

**Fuhah, akhirnya selesai ngerevisi chapter 1! Nggak nyangka words nya sampe 2k haha.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
